Tammy's Song
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Felix writes a song for Tamora. Pure fluff enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Tammy's Song

They were out again at Tappers. She was drinking and he was telling her about his day. Not much to talk about it was the same thing every day. Still she listened for she loved spending time with him. "So Tammy how was your day?" he asked taking a sip of root beer.

"Oh nothing really bad a rookie nearly got eaten if I didn't shoot that Cy-Bug. We finally made it to the final level. That girl with the glasses she won twice, sure made her happy," Tammy said. She smiled mischievously and took his hat slapping it on her head. Then before he could say anything her fingers were running through his hair. Gently massaging his sides making his face grow red.

"Um Tammy, I-I can't think when you do that," he said enjoying the moment.

"Oh do you want me to stop, short stack?" she purred in his ear. Leaning down and kissing his neck. His heart was beating faster as he savored the moment.

"Um, you don't have to," he told her. His eyes closed as he hears her laugh. Next thing he knew he was in her arms.

"I love you Felix," she said kissing his lips. He responded by kissing her back as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey sweetie," said a new voice. Tamora broke the kiss as her and Felix looked at the voice. It was a muscular guy a year or two older than Tamora and he was taller at least a foot taller than her. His body had muscles and he had a dazzling smile as he looked at her. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"No thanks I was just leaving," she said firmly.

"Oh come on baby, I can't let a fine girl like you be all alone," he said his smile widening.

"_She _won't be alone, _I _will be with her," Felix said standing up crossing his arms. He didn't like the way this guy was eying his Tammy. Tamora never liked people fighting her battles for her yet, what Felix was doing made her heart melt.

"And who are you?" the guy asked glaring at Felix.

"I am her husband and I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave her alone," Felix said. He was firm yet polite for he didn't want to start a fight.

"And what if I don't want to?" the guy asked poking Felix in the chest. Before Felix could do anything Tamora grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it. The guy yowled in pain causing some people to look their way.

"My husband asked you nicely, _I_ will not now scram before I get mad!" Tamora hissed. She released the guy who glared at them and said something that made Tamora want to shoot him and made Felix grow angry.

"What kind of man let's a woman like her fight his battles for him?" he asked. "Your loss babe, I could have showed you a real good time. Showed you how a true man treats you, make you feel like a real woman for once," the guy said smirking,

"Why you!" Felix yelled. He leaped from Tammy's lap and kicked the guy in the face. The guy fell into the counter out cold. Felix was shaking as he slapped one of his medals to Tappers to pay for the damage. "Tammy, you ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Um yeah," she said shocked over Felix hitting someone but soon her smirk appeared. She took his hand and they left Tappers. She picked him up and held him. "My hero," she said kissing him again. "Now let's go home and you can claim your reward soldier," she whispered smiling seductively. Felix just blushed deeper and was carried on home. Later that night Felix held Tamora in his arms. Looking at her he wished he could tell her how he truly saw her. He knew she loved him but some days he was gone for he had to fix things or she had drills to run. An idea came to him as he slowly got out of bed. He had to be careful for Tamora would notice if he was gone.

Going into the living room, he grabbed a piece of paper and his old guitar his daddy gave him. Writing down his thoughts he played some notes to it. "Yeah that is good," he said. After a while he felt two arms wrapped around him.

"What are you doing Felix?" Tamora asked. She woke and found him gone and grew concerned. She heard his guitar and his voice and came into the living room.

"I was writing you something and I want you to hear it," Felix said.

"That is sweet babe, but it is late and you need sleep," she said.

"Please Tammy, just real quick pretty please," he said pouting a bit. A look only that worked on her.

"Okay short stack let's hear it," she said giving in. He held her hand and led her to her chair. Then sat on the coffee table with the guitar in his hands and strummed some strings and began to sing from a piece of paper. It was the sweetest thing Tamora had ever heard.

_Living in a game_

_Everything stays the same_

_Nothing changes, till I met you_

_Then my world began to be brand new_

_I am the hero_

_That never had a choice_

_From the way I look to the sound of my voice_

_Fixing things from sinks to floors_

_Blind to the pain outside my door_

_You are the warrior who holds such pain_

_Yet my heart beats faster when you say my name_

_The woman who people says has a heart of stone_

_Has a gentle touch whenever we are alone_

_That captured my heart with one kiss_

_What a wonderful bliss_

_People can't understand_

_Why you chose to make me your man_

_I know I may not be enough_

_I am not strong or tough_

_I may not even understand_

_Why I get to be your man_

_Yet I plan_

_To love you as best as I can_

_People say you love me _

_Out of pity_

_I don't believe the rumors or lies_

_All I have to do is look in your eyes_

_What I see_

_Is the angel that was made for me_

_I know you been hurt before in the past_

_Yes I wasn't your first; I plan to be your last_

_Never will leave you alone_

_Plan on always coming back to you and our home_

_Yes, I had the golden life some say_

_You are the woman who makes me sway_

_When I look at you all I see_

_Is the angel that was made for me_

_When I look at you all I see_

_Is the angel that was made for me _

He stopped playing the guitar and sat it down. His hands twiddled as he slowly looked up at her. "I wrote it for you to show you how much I love you," he told her. She soon broke into tears and wrapped him in her arms.

"Did I ever tell you that you are such a sappy shrimp?" she asked holding him.

"Yes, yesterday when I gave you a flower and took you on that walk through the park, and danced with you near the lake," he told her blushing. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I would love to hear it again," she said smiling at him. He grabbed his guitar and she sat up as he began to play her song.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and I wrote the song so let me know what you think. Please review and till next time.


End file.
